Right Where We Belong
by Faberrittanalife
Summary: Mostly Stef and Lena one shots. I may add some with the kids in them. Hope you like!
1. Stef's Anxiety

Stef suddenly woke up. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep but she couldn't, something in her didn't real right. Her mind was on high alert, she felt sort of dizzy, her mouth all dry. She felt like she was going to die. She stayed quiet, careful not to wake Lena. The last thing she needed was for Lena to worry about her.

It's the third night Stef had woken up with anxiety, but this night was different. The night before last, she just couldn't sleep, she was overthinking about everyone and everything, she stayed up until 5am, crashing at 9am and sleeping until noon. It's a good thing she took off this week. The next night, yesterday, she was overcome with emotion, her body was shaking, jittery, she had the unexpected feeling of her chest being ripped open, exposed to everyone. She went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and just cried. She didn't want Lena to see or hear her cry, no matter how much she wished for Lena to just hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't okay, because yet again, Stef was sitting up in bed trying to find a way to relieve her anxiety.

She sighed and laid back down. She turned away from Lena, then she turned to face her. She tried to pick out what she loved most about Lena. To calm her, using a method called Grounding. She loved the way Lena would sometimes laugh in her sleep. It always made Stef smile. The way Lena lotioned up before bed, always smelling like apples from her body wash, her hair like coconut, and her lotion cocoa butter. Stef always got high from just the smell of Lena. She longed to have contact with Lena, should she wake her up? Would Lena be upset? She decided against it. Something just didn't feel right. Her anxiety would not win tonight. She drank some water hoping that would help, her mouth only became dryer. She looked for something to relieve her. She took some Benadryl from the medicine cabinet, nothing. A few more minutes passed. Stef yawned and decided to go to sleep again. Wrong. Stef tried to go to sleep again. She got up again and paced the room. She tripped over one of her shoes. The ones Lena was always telling her to pick up. She caught herself before she fell. She groaned and let out a curse.

"Babe? You okay?" a soft voice came out. It sounded more like a sleep induced mumble. Stef turned to look at her wife, who was now sitting up to see what was going on. "Y-yeah Love, go back to sleep. I'm okay." Stef went over and kissed Lena's forehead, letting it linger. Lena took both of Stef's hands in her own. "Are you having a panic attack? Your hearts racing. Palms clammy. It's okay Stef. I'm up. I'm right here for you." Lena kissed her woman's knuckles. Stef bit her lip and looked away from her. She felt guilt over Lena waking up and saying this to her. No matter how Lena said it, or how much love Lena gave her, something in the back of her mind was telling her that it wasn't real, how could Lena possibly still love her through all of this. Stef looked completely zoned out, battling it out with her inner demons.

Lena noticed and stroked her cheek. Stef flinched. She actually flinched. "I'm okay, really. Go to sleep Lena. I'm just going to get some water." Stef said as a tear fell from her eyes.

This was getting the best of her. She felt so weak. She tried to get up. Her legs just wouldn't let her. She didn't understand how her body could just stop her from doing something. She took a deep breath and let out a small sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried.

Lena wrapped her arms around her tightly. She peppered her face and neck with sweet kisses. Anything to calm her down. Stef cried in Lena's neck. Lena sat there holding her, whispering loving and calming words to help Stef calm down. Stef eventually stopped crying.

She tried to avoid looking at Lena but she knew she had to when Lena spoke. "What's going on baby? This is the third night in a row you've had anxiety. I wanted you to come to me on your own. I knew if I had interfered it would've made it worse. Don't be afraid to come to me okay? I'm your wife. There's nothing you could do that would make me love you any less. Anxiety isn't something that just goes away, it takes your control away and control is everything to you Stef."

Lena adjusted herself so Stef could lay on top of her. She rubbed her back taking deep breaths with her for Stef to follow. Stef calmed enough to lay there in Lena's arms. Lena got up, Stef clung to her waist. "Don't leave me." She said in a small voice that was much unlike the usual bold, cop she was.

Lena held Stef's hand and led her to the bathroom. She did what she knew might help Stef. She ran her a bath, and lit a lavender candle. She then went to the kitchen to make her some tea. Once that was done, she undressed Stef. Slowly and in a caring way, nothing sexual about it. She undressed herself and got them both into the tub. She sat behind Stef, Stef leaning into. Their combined hands at Stef's waist. Lena pressed random kisses to her neck and shoulders. For once Stef felt like she was going to be okay. If she couldn't have the control, Lena could. Her heart rate slowed down to a normal one. Her anxiety starting to dissipate. Lena got them out and wrapped a towel around herself, then wrapping a huge fluffy towel around Stef. She pecked her wife's lips and cupped her cheek swiping a small tear away with her thumb. She led Stef back into their bedroom drying them off and dressing Stef in an oversized shirt and shorts. She then put her own pajamas on, a tank top and her underwear.

Sometimes Stef needed to relinquish control to help herself. Sometimes Lena needed to step in and help with that. The couple laid in their bed. Stef finally drifting off to sleep, with Lena not too far behind her.


	2. Just So Gay

Stef was getting dressed for the day. She was standing there in just a plain white t-shirt as she was looking through her underwear drawer. Lena walked in from the bathroom in just a towel. "Nice look babe." She said with a light smack to Stef's behind. Stef gasped and jumped. "Now, hey that's mine. Calm yourself woman. We have to leave in an hour."

Lena dropped her towel and put her underwear on. A nude bra that perfectly matched her caramel colored skin, and a thong to match. She looked at Stef as she slipped on her bright neon pink boy short underwear. The spandex type ones she bought just a few weeks ago. She raised an eyebrow looking at her wife as she lotioned her entire body in cocoa butter. Stef felt her eyes on her and finally asked. "What? Something wrong love?" Stef said a bit annoyed. She lifted her shirt off of her head and grabbed a black bra putting it on with ease.

"Nothing, you're just so gay." Lena laughed.

"Excuse me? Am I not supposed to be gay? I mean we are in a lesbian relationship." Stef defended.

"No baby, I mean you're wearing bright pink boxers. That's so gay. I thought I was much gayer than you." Lena smirked knowing she was pressing Stef's buttons. She went to her closet getting dressed in dark jeans and a flowy white top. She piled her curls on top of her head getting them out of the way.

Stef was still stuck on what Lena had said. "What does that even mean? I am gayer than you Lena. I just haven't known for as long as you have. You don't even wear flannel or like cats and sometimes you grow your nails out."

Lena laughed again watching Stef button her flannel shirt completely wrong. She walked over and unbuttoned it, fixing it for Stef. "I just am, and you don't like cats either Stef. You also forget to trim your nails until I tell you it hurts, but fine if you want to be gayer than me then go ahead." Lena said again messing with her as she threaded a belt through Stef's jeans. She always dressed Stef. It's just always been that way. Stef rushes through things and forgets how to dress herself. Putting her underwear on backwards, forgetting to wear a bra, wearing her shirt inside out. How did this woman survive before she met Lena.

Stef huffed again. "Oh so now I-I-I'm extremely gay because I fit every stereotype? Thanks Lena."

"Are you on your period or something?" Lena asked she smirked knowing Stef was going to get even more worked up.

Stef gasped loudly her eyes going wide as she turned to look at her wife. "I can't believe you would say something like that! No I am not on my period." She glared at Lena through the mirror as she styled her short blonde hair. It was getting long. Lena had already agreed to help her trim it. Stef glared harder when she saw Lena smiling brightly at her. She was just so damn adorable. She couldn't stay mad at her for long. "Okay stop. Lena you are just too freaking adorable. Stop looking at me like that."

"Nope." Lena smiled even more and scrunched her nose up a bit knowing Stef found it to be so very cute. Making Stef's heart melt even more. Stef put her brush down and turned to Lena. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Because I'm just too adorable for you to resist me."

"Amongst other things. Get over here woman. Let me kiss you."

Lena stayed right where she was, sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed looking up at Stef. "Nope. You want a kiss, you come and get it."

"Oh, think I won't?" Stef countered.

"I don't think you will." Lena challenged.

Stef quickly made her way to the bed pinning Lena to the mattress hovering over her. Lena was stunned but still managed to reply. "You're still not kissing me." She wanted to flip them but her small figure was no match for her sexy muscular cop. Stef just leaned in even more just enough for their lips to graze each other. Lena looked up at her, her breathing becoming shallow. Stef whispered against her lips. "Don't test me Lena, I'll do it."

Lena was looking into her eyes, knowing her constant pushing was causing Stef to act this way. She smirked to herself proud of her work. She lifted her head to connect their lips, Stef leaned back pulling away. Lena pouted and let out a small whine. "Babe."

Stef smirked. She decided to tease Lena even more. She kissed the corner of her mouth. Lena huffed trying to get up forgetting that Stef still had her pinned to the mattress. She let out a breath and looked up into Stef's eyes. "Kiss me."

Stef bit her lip. She looked at Lena's soft full lips then back up to her eyes. "How do you do this to me? I don't know what you do or how you do it but whatever it is, it's magical." She leaned in her lips just centimeters away from Lena's.

"Kiss me." Lena whispered again against Stef's lips. Stef pressed their lips together. Her eyes closing shut falling in love with Lena all over again. Her heart fluttering in her chest. Her mouth opening slightly allowing Lena to slip her tongue inside massaging it against her own. Lena pulled away first for air. She looked up at Stef only to see her with her eyes still closed, the kiss lingering on her lips. Every time Stef kissed her it felt like the first time all over again. She leaned up just enough to connect their lips again. Their lips fitting together like a perfect mold. Lena sucked Stef's bottom lip between her own, Stef's top lip over hers. Moving together as one, like the waves on the beach pushing and pulling in unison.

This time Stef pulled away, still hovering over her wife. She looked at her longingly. Her eyes full of nothing but love. "I love you Mrs. Adams Foster." Stef whispered.

"I love you too Mrs. Adams Foster." Lena replied with a smile. "But you're still gayer than I am." Lena added with a giggle. Stef groaned and hid her face in Lena's neck.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

"Of course I did."


	3. Callie's Moms

Callie had just recently been adopted. She referred to Stef and Lena as her Moms but she still called them by their first names. Jude had warmed up instantly, within a few months of being fostered he had called them Mom and Mama. Callie wasn't quite sure how to go about it. She wanted to call them her moms but she was afraid of them not liking it. What if they thought it was weird? She knew she was being silly. Of course Stef and Lena would love for her to call them "mama" and "mom". It was just how to say it for the first time that bothered her. She knew it would be a big deal to them. It was a huge deal to her. She already had a solid bond with both of them, and she still longed for them to have more bonding moments. Growing up without a mother was hard on her, any chance she got to be with Lena and Stef was a huge deal to her. She had lost one mom, and gained two perfect moms.

She loved when Lena hugged her tightly, and asked her about her day. She could tell that she really cared about her, and was genuinely asking her how she was doing. She loved that Lena would hug her tightly and not let her go until she was ready to let go. There were times where she would watch movies with Lena, her head in her lap while Lena played in her hair. Sometimes she would tickle under her chin just to annoy her or make her laugh. Lena was the sweetest, kindest, most maternal person she had ever met. Lena would sometimes just hold her for hours. Callie would just give her a look and Lena would instantly open her arms to her. Holding her tightly with Callie's head on her chest, usually resulting in them both falling asleep just like that.

She loved how Stef would kiss her head and call her "love". How Stef just got her, how she could easily pick up on Callie's emotions. She knew when Callie was hurt, or upset, or angry, and was able to talk her through it. She especially loved Stef's sweeter side. The side that only Lena, and the other kids had a chance to see. The side of Stef that would talk much softer, and lighter, sometimes not talking at all. When Callie just needed a hug or to know that someone was on her side. She loved when Stef would make her laugh. Stef could bring Callie to tears from laughter. Callie would sometimes say she was a "walking dad joke". Who knew that even with two moms one of them would be constantly making terrible jokes and horrible puns?

Callie had zoned out thinking about how much she loved her moms and how much she wanted them to know that she loved them. She decided she would just blurt out their names whenever the time was right. That time was today, when it was just her and her two perfect moms.

"Callie? You okay sweetheart? You've been awfully quiet today." Lena asked. It was just her, Stef, and Callie in the house. The other kids were with friends or at camp. Callie had stayed home to have a day with Stef and Lena to celebrate her adoption and bond even more.

"I'm fine. Just thinking Mama." Callie bit her lip, smiling to herself at her words. She watched as Lena's face lit up. Lena tried to remain calm, overcome with excitement. It took everything in her to not grab Callie tightly and hold her to her chest. She didn't want to scare her so she remained sitting down.

Stef, who was flipping pancakes watched with a smile on her face. She was overjoyed that Callie had called Lena "Mama" but jealous over Callie not yet calling her "mom". She knew Callie had a special bond with her, she had even heard Callie start to call her mom on several different occasions, only to stop mid word and say "Stef" instead.

"Would you like some coffee love?" Stef asked.

"Sure thing." Lena smiled and hugged Callie tightly before getting her coffee from Stef. She couldn't resist hugging the child after hearing that magical word.

"Could I.. have some too?" Callie asked hesitantly, she had drank coffee before, her mom's usually didn't like for her to. The other kids had never been allowed to have it, so Callie wasn't allowed to either.

"No ma'am. You can live without it." Stef said without missing a beat. She stuck to her rule. None of the kids would have coffee.

"But mom-" Callie cut herself off. She blushed and smiled anyway at how natural and easy it was for her to say that. She looked around seeing that both and Stef and Lena had stood there frozen. The three of them in silence.

A beat passed and Lena broke the silence with a squeal and a laugh. Stef still stood there frozen in the moment. Trying to come up with an appropriate response to Callie calling her "mom" without freaking her out. Callie tilted her head to the side watching her in bewilderment. Stef turned the stove off and walked over to Callie. She kissed her head and hugged her tightly, Callie melting into the hug. Lena joined them hugging Callie from behind. Callie had a huge smile plastered on her face. The three of them erupting into giggles and laughs. Callie squealing when her mom's kissed her all over her face, catching her off guard. "I love you both so much." Callie said in between laughs.

"We love you too Callie." Stef replied back. She kissed her wife and wrapped her arms around her daughter once again. "We are so lucky to have you in our lives."

Lena nodded. "You have completed our family. We're whole, and we are never letting you get away from us again." She kissed Callie's cheek at the same time Stef did making Callie grin once again. She felt safe and loved. This was her forever home and wouldn't doubt that again.


	4. Stef's Annoying As Hell

Lena was reading her book on her side of the bed. It was completely quiet in the house, the kids were sleeping, or doing homework and Stef, well she was just being Stef.

Stef was staring at her intensely and had been for the past ten minutes while Lena tried to ignore her. She was letting out little sighs and soft moans of boredom trying desperately to get her fiancée's attention.

Lena finally put her book down at looked at her. "What's up babe?"

"Oh nothing." Stef replied. Something was obviously going on. Stef had been annoying her for most of the day. She was bored, she was not allowed to go back to work yet after being shot. She was just keeping herself busy. She had done everything in her power to catch Lena off guard. She'd scared her three times this morning alone. Jumping from behind a corner, sneaking up behind her, and just throwing something at her. Lena didn't mind, well at the time she didn't, but now Stef was really irking her nerves. Every time she turned around Stef was doing something completely off the wall. Rearranging things, changing her clothes 50 times a day, trying to fix something that wasn't even broken to begin with, and even messing with the kids. The kids had even left the house to get away from their Mom's crazy antics. Lena stayed with Stef all day, knowing she would only do something bigger and crazier if left alone. Stef was used to high energy days, her adrenaline taking over, but being off duty for the past month really had her going crazy.

"Stef, I know you want something. You've been staring at me for ten minutes now. What's wrong babe?" Lena tried again.

"I don't know…" Stef drawled out. Dancing her fingers up and down Lena's arm. Lena then knew exactly what Stef wanted. She wanted sex. "You want sex don't you?" Lena saved her page and closed her book. "It has been a while hasn't it?"

"About three years, but yes it really has." Stef exaggerated.

"Stef It's been 2 weeks, but it does seem like such a long time." Lena said. She turned to lay on her side, facing her fiancée. She smiled and kissed her softly letting their mouths express all of the emotions they had been feeling the past month. Stef hovering over Lena, her blonde hair creating a curtain around them. Lena's hands lightly resting on her hips. Their kisses releasing tension they hadn't noticed was there. Lena's lips parted just enough to allow Stef access. Stef slipped her tongue inside, massaging Lena's tongue with her own.

Stef pulled away first giving Lena an Eskimo kiss. Lena smiled pecking her lips again. Stef then ruined the moment by licking Lena's nose.

"Stef!" Lena groaned pulling away from her. Stef was dancing on her last nerve. "Really Stefanie?"

Stef looked at her with a small smile. She was really testing Lena's patience but Lena couldn't help thinking about how cute Stef was being. Most people wouldn't think of Stef Foster as cute, but she had her moments, most of those moments only seen by Lena and their children. Mike hadn't even witnessed Stef like that.

Stef bit her lip and Lena rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night. She let out a deep breath and ran her fingers through soft blonde hair. "Are you bored my baby?"

Stef nodded. "Very bored actually. We should do something fun." Stef stood up, talking animatedly with her hands, "Like dancing, or cliff diving, or swimming, or rock climbing or-"

Lena cut her off, "Or resting. I know that you are getting better and I know that you are bored, but you can't expect to just jump into all of these things right away Stef. You are still healing. One day at a time. Come sit."

"No Lena. Let's spice it up a little bit. You know what you haven't done in a while?" Stef finally sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes on Lena waiting for her to guess, Lena didn't guess.

"What Stef?" She asked still quite annoyed with her.

"Sat on my face." She blurted out. She loved for Lena to straddle her head, her being completely wet and open for her. Stef licked her lips at the thought.

"No Stef. I'm not going to do that. You're just now starting to get better. We stopped doing that because I didn't really enjoy it." Lena replied.

"I enjoyed it. I don't remember you complaining when you were screaming my name." She started to imitate Lena with over exaggerated moans and pants "Oh yes Stef! Stef! Oh Stef! Right there baby!" She started to get louder when Lena covered her mouth.

"Stef! We have kids in the house. You can't do that." Lena grimaced when Stef licked her palm, and wiped it on Stef's pajama pants. She didn't care. She just shrugged it off and made a face.

"Did you have a pear?" Stef licked her lips. "Your hand tastes like pears Lena." Stef hated pears, but Lena loved them. Lena could eat pears everyday if Stef let her.

Lena laughed. Stef was being annoying earlier but now she's just being silly and weird. "You need to go to sleep."

"No you need to go to sleep." Stef retorted. She knew she was being annoying but she didn't care. Lena should've thought about what she was getting into when she said she would marry her. After all they have been together for 10 years, she must be used to it by now.

Lena pulled Stef down next to her, cradling her in her arms. "Shhhhh" she pressed a kiss to her head. Stef was finally calming down from her silly high strung state and began to relax. Lena hummed. She loved babying Stef. No one ever saw Stef like this. It was her special treat. They stayed like that until they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Stef's Boxers

Stef was running out of underwear. She had three pair left, she was constantly washing clothes and she was tired of it. Lena was too. It was Lena's fault. Lena was always extremely rough with her panties when they had sex and would always just rip them right off. Not always. Most of the time Stef would misplace them. Or would she?

Lena was tired of Stef's underwear. She'd worn the same underwear since they met. For ten years Stef wore the same plain colored, worn out, granny panties. Lena always tried to get her to venture out but she never did. Stef was the most stubborn woman ever. That's why they were at the mall, going to all of the possible stores Stef could find underwear.

Stef was poking through a pile of underwear and she picked up a thong. She made a face and threw it back into the pile. Lena however had found several pairs she wanted for herself and for her wife. Stef glanced over at Lena. "Whatcha got there love?" She asked stepping closer to her.

"Exactly what we came here for. Underwear. You will love them." Lena said kissing her cheek.

Stef nodded and started looking again. She found the perfect underwear. She picked them up. They were bright pink and smooth to the touch. She knew they were meant to be hers. They were boy shorts, at least that's what the label said. She found more just like them, boxers. They became Stef's boxers. She picked out more and more even finding a flannel pair. Lena watched, amused by the excitement evident on Stef's face. "Honey look!"

Lena laughed and went over to where she was. She saw the huge pile in Stef's arms. "I see you found something you like."

"I sure did." Stef replied. "Boxers."

"I think they're called boy shorts babe."

"No they are boxers and you will not call them otherwise." Stef stated proudly.

Lena just shook her head and took her to the register to purchase them, happy that Stef had found something other than the ugly underwear she used to have.

Two days had passed since they went to the mall. Stef was in the bathroom brushing her teeth in just a t-shirt and her pink boxers. The bright color standing out against her skin, and really clashing with her personality.

Lena watched her from the doorway, smiling at her cute butt. Stef met her eye in the mirror and smiled. She finished brushing her teeth. "Good morning baby. Am I in your way?" She moved to the side to wipe her mouth on her towel.

"Not at all. I've been up for a while. I just wanted to see what you were…" Lena trailed off staring at Stef's behind. The silky pink fabric hugging Stef's bottom and the tops of her toned thighs. She bit her lip wanting to touch her.

"What I was what love?" Stef turned around and saw Lena's head snap up to meet her eyes, pretending like she wasn't staring at her ass at all.

"Um.. what? I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said." Lena blushed.

"Probably because you were too busy staring at my ass."

"It's a very cute ass. Come here woman. Let me love on you."

Stef went to her, pulling her into a hug, they wrapped their arms around each other. Stef's arms around Lena's back and shoulders. Lena's around her hips and lower back sliding down to cup her ass, giving it a light squeeze before putting her hands back on her hips, pretending she hadn't just copped a feel. She nuzzled her nose against Stef's. Stef gave her a kiss on the lips before breaking out of the hug to finish getting dressed.

"No, don't get dressed yet. What's the rush? We both have the day off and we're home alone. Don't you remember how we used to just walk around in our underwear?" Lena asked. She really didn't want Stef to cover up the beauty that was her butt. She could look at it all day.

"Well, I guess I could just walk around like this, but aren't you a bit overdressed love?" Stef smiled at her again feeling nothing but love, choosing to ignore Lena's obvious motive. She didn't mind. It wasn't often that Lena would look at her this way, or even act this way. It was so unlike her to focus solely on Stef's looks. Stef enjoyed the attention she was getting from her wife.

Lena looked down at herself. "I guess I am." She quickly shed her clothes, leaving on a tank top and throwing on her favorite pajama shorts, she took off her bra placing it in the drawer. She wasn't going anywhere so she didn't really need it. She hated bras. She felt she didn't need them anyway, her breasts were on the smaller side so it didn't make a difference. She would only wear them in a professional or public situation.

A few hours at passed, mostly spent with Lena going through email after email, they never seemed to end, and Stef cleaning up around the house, doing the laundry. Once Lena had finished that, she found Stef in the kitchen making them lunch as she listened to music, her hips swaying to the rhythm. Lena watched mesmerized yet again by her wife's very cute behind. She walked up wrapping her arms around her from behind. One of her hands brushing against Stef's butt before moving to rest at her waist.

"What is going on with you today? You just can't get enough of me." Stef asked.

"I can never get enough of you babe." Lena mumbled into the space between Stef's neck and shoulder, pressing feather light kisses to from her collarbone to her jaw. "and your butt is very cute in those boxers."

Stef laughed. "It's probably very cute out of them as well." Stef smirked making her way up to their bedroom, Lena following quickly behind them both giggling as they almost fell through the doorway landing in the middle of their bed.


	6. Lena's Rough Night

Stef tiptoed into her bedroom, making sure not to wake her kids or her wife. It was late. She sighed and shrugged off her uniform seeing that Lena was already in bed. She pressed a light kiss to her lips and glanced at the clock. "11 pm." She said to herself. She knew the night shifts were helping them financially but she really missed her wife. She ran her hands through her short blonde hair and settled into her pajamas. She closed the dresser drawer a little too hard causing Lena to jump awake.

"Stef?" She called out into the darkness. She squinted as her eyes started to adjust. She sat up, her dark curls piled on top of her head, the moonlight shining across her face. "Babe? You scared the hell out of me."

"Oh I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to wake you." Stef climbed into bed kissing Lena's cheek. It tasted salty, like she'd been crying. "What's the matter? Have you been crying Lena?"

"Yes. My head has been throbbing all night. I couldn't get it to stop until I fell asleep." She sighed and laid back feeling the dull throb come back. She rubbed her temples trying to relieve the pressure. Stef frowned and pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you. Have you taken anything?" Stef already knew the answer. Lena hated taking pills and avoided them if she could. It was always a struggle to get Lena to take anything, no matter how much she needed it. The woman wouldn't even take gummy vitamins.

"No." Lena groaned. She laid on Stef in a childlike manner and whined for added effect. Stef chuckled and kissed her head once again. "Babe if you want it to stop just take some Tylenol or something. You will be okay."

"But I don't want to. Check my blood pressure." Lena replied, maybe the stress of work and barely seeing her wife was causing the tension in her head.

Stef nodded. "We have a blood pressure machine Lena, we added at least 20 years to our age by having this."

"Shut up Stef." Lena said into her pillow. She sat up and stuck her arm out for Stef to check her blood pressure.

"It's good, a little low, but normal for you. Did you drink water or Gatorade?" Stef asked, wondering if it was just too much sodium in her system.

"Yes. I did. Do you wanna have sex?"

Stef was taken aback. Lena wasn't usually the one to verbally initiate sex. She was confused considering the pain her wife was in. "Um.. what?"

"Do you want to have sex? Orgasms release pain relieving endorphins. It'll help, and being with someone you love can relieve pain. I will try anything."

"Honey, you could just take a pill. It'll be fine." Stef added.

"So you don't want sex?"

"N-now, Lena you know I-I I didn't say that. Of course we can have sex but you're in a lot of pain love. Are you sure?" Stef asked as she put the blood pressure machine away. She sat on the bed and watched Lena contemplate having sex in her head. Lena gave her a small nod and laid back, kicking off her pajama pants and her underwear. Stef looked at Lena seeing that she wasn't even turned on or in the mood. She tried her hardest to keep Lena comfortable. She kissed her neck, sucking on that one spot that always made her gasp and moan. This time she didn't. Lena wasn't into it at all, her headache getting the best of her.

Stef pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Love, you're not in the mood. I can tell. I'll just run you a bath and make you some tea and you will take a Tylenol."

Lena sat up in protest. "I am not taking a Tylenol Stef. Just let me sleep it off or something… if I could even do that. I'm wide awake now because someone doesn't know how to be quiet." Lena snapped. She felt bad seeing the small pout forming on Stef's lips.

Stef could handle a lot of things, but when Lena snapped at her, it shook her up more than anything else. She scrubbed her face and looked at her wife. "I know you are in pain, and I know I woke you up, but you don't have to be so damn mean woman!"

Lena laughed. She actually laughed at the hilarity of the situation. Stef wasn't usually like this and neither was she. They only called each other "woman" when they were messing with each other. She shook her head and cupped Stef's cheek. "A bath sounds lovely."

Stef scooped Lena up into her arms, carrying her to the bathroom. She ran the bath as Lena stripped the rest of her pajamas off. Once in the tub Lena leaned back and closed her eyes. Stef watched her and kissed her head. "How's that love? Feel any better?" Lena shook her head.

"Get in with me. Please." Lena opened her eyes to look at Stef. She pouted knowing Stef wouldn't say no to that. Stef stripped her clothes off and got in the tub sitting behind her wife. She wrapped her arms around her waist, their hands intertwining. Lena leaned into Stef releasing a deep breath. Stef pressed a kiss in the space between her neck and shoulder. Lena relaxed into her even more.

Once out of the bath, Stef dried Lena and herself off getting them both dressed. Stef gave Lena her tea, as promised. Honey Vanilla Chamomile, her favorite, super sweet like she liked it. They laid down in the middle of the bed, their legs tangled together. Lena laid her head on Stef's chest, pressing a kiss there before settling down and closing her eyes.

Stef smiled and whispered, "I love you Lena."

"I love you too Stef." Lena mumbled falling asleep.

Stef smirked to herself. She always knew how to relieve Lena's stress headaches, she slipped Tylenol PM into her tea. She kissed Lena's head. "Sleep tight my love." She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.


	7. Lena's Drag Queens

Stef and Lena were currently at Pride. It's only the second time they've gone. Stef with freshly cut, choppy blonde hair. She wore a tank top with the pride flag on it and a pair of jeans. She even let Mariana put glitter on her before leaving the house. Lena decided to go completely opposite of how she usually presents herself. She wore brightly colored rainbow pants. They were tight fitting in all the right places, she paired them with a plain white t-shirt, and had a small pride flag painted on her cheek.

Lena smiled watching the parade with Stef. Holding her closely. They kissed, completely amazed with how far they had come.

Eleven years ago Stef was still unhappily married to Mike, not yet realizing that she was a lesbian, and Lena was still heartbroken over the ex that cheated on her. Just ten years ago they met and fell in love. A few weeks ago they got married. Now here they stand, publicly kissing as two women, in love and married to each other, at an event that celebrated all sexualities, genders, and everything else that makes up the LGBTQ Family.

The parade was almost over, it of course came to an end with the only thing worthy of being the finale. The Queens. Lena loved drag queens. She didn't know how or why she loved them but she did. Stef knew she loved drag queens. That is why she was recording the performance for Lena to watch again later, and why she wasn't too surprised to see her wife so excited to watch them perform, close enough to touch them, and touch them was an understatement. One of the Queens kneeled down to Lena's level getting into her personal space and Lena kissed her right on the lips.

Stef was in complete shock. She just saw her wife kiss another woman right in front of her. She had it on video too. She didn't know how to react. She was jealous, turned on, and impressed all at once. Lena was a completely different person right now. Stef was still in shock over it.

Lena pulled away and smiled excitedly. She was proud of herself, and the queen was a really good kisser. She could've believe she just did that, acting solely on instinct. Her excitement soon came to an end as she realized not only had she kissed a drag queen, but she kissed another person in front of her wife. She gasped and turned around. "Baby I'm so sorry. I was caught up in the moment and I-"

Stef cut her off. She probably would have done the same if she met someone she idolized. She kissed Lena and gave her a small smile to show she was fine with it. On the inside Stef was fueled by jealousy.

The parade dissolved into a massive party towards the end of the night. It was like being in a nightclub. It reminded both women of being in their 20s. The club was filled with people of all ages, sexes, and anyone else that was a part of the LGBTQ community.

Lena was currently dancing with Stef, pulling out moves that Stef had never seen before. Stef was surprised and it really turned her on. She noticed Lena looking across the room, her dancing slowing down to a stop as she stood there amazed. Lena had seen one of her favorite drag queens. Stef noticed and encouraged her to go up and meet her.

"Are you sure about this? I don't know if I can babe. I can't believe we're in the same room right now. Should I?" Lena asked nervously. "How do I look?"

"Why not? Are you going to make out with her?" Stef said with half jealousy and half sarcasm. She shook her head deciding not to argue with her wife. "Go ahead love. I'll be right behind you the whole time."

Around 3am the couple returned home. They were exhausted and covered in sweat, glitter, and a few lipstick marks from each other and of course, one of the drag queens.

"I cannot believe you actually made out with her Lena." Stef fumed as she stripped her clothing off, heading for the shower.

"You told me I could." Lena defended herself as she followed Stef to the shower, stripping and stepping into the tub with her.

"That's not the point. I didn't think you would actually do it. You really think this is okay?" Stef was getting jealous all over again.

Lena sighed. "It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. You told me I could and we were two consenting adults and as amazing as it was I could only think about you. She only touched my lips and neck I promise."

"I know! I was watching!" Stef gasped and covered her mouth. She was jealous but she had to admit that it was a huge turn on to see her wife like that. Lena was usually the uptight type that kept to herself, but during Pride she was so carefree and didn't care that she was surrounded by thousands of people.

Lena pulled Stef closer to her. "You're jealous. I know you are, and I know you thought it was really sexy. I was a completely different Lena today and tonight, but now that's over and I am your Lena. Got that Mrs. Adams Foster?"

"Yes ma'am." Stef nodded realizing how foolish she was being. "But no more drag queens okay? They confuse me sexually and I can't handle that."

Lena giggled and nodded. "Okay. I can agree to that."

Stef smiled and pulled Lena closer to her before asking the burning question on her mind. "Are you attracted to drag queens?"

Lena blushed. "Um.. yes? I don't know.. it's hard to explain.. I am a lesbian, and drag queens are women so I guess it makes sense, but would I date one? Probably not? I'm romantically attracted to women and dating a drag queen would be dating a man that dresses in drag." Lena explained.

Stef nodded understanding what she meant. "As long as that means you only want me then I'm happy."

"It does babe." Lena smiled as she kissed her wife again.


	8. Lena's Broken Toe

_Authors Note: I wanted to explain Chapter 7 a little bit._

 _I wrote it because I found the idea to be hilarious and outrageous for Lena to do._

 _Thank you to everyone that has given me positive reviews! I really appreciate it!_

 _If you have any prompts you would like me to fill just let me know!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

Lena was cleaning up around the house. Brandon was with Mike for the weekend, Mariana and Jesus were at friends' houses, Jude was at camp, and Callie was spending the weekend with Rita to help out at Girls United. Stef was in their bedroom doing some work on her laptop.

Lena was walking out of Brandon's room from picking up his laundry and tripped over the doorway. She dropped everything and caught herself before hitting the ground. She stood completely still saying a few curses. She had an intense pain in her foot right where her littlest toe was. She looked at it making sure it was still there, and it was. The pain just wouldn't stop. She was afraid to move her foot so she eased herself down and sat on the floor in the hallway. Her eyes starting to water "Fuck this hurts so much." Her toe felt like she had stepped into the pits of hell.

It had been about five minutes, it felt like two hours, before Lena finally stood up and grabbed the clothes she had dropped, taking them to the laundryroom. She had been carefully stepping. The pain started back up again, she pushed through and finished up the laundry. She looked down at her toe and saw it starting to bruise. She took a deep breath feeling yet another wave of pain. She made her way to the kitchen and took a pain pill. She usually hated taking pills but this time she really fucking needed it. She limped around the house continuing her cleaning not thinking much about her toe as it was just a dull ache.

Lena made her way into her bedroom where Stef was on the bed doing work on her laptop. Her head snapped up as soon as she heard Lena's small moan of pain. "Fuck." She whispered to herself. She could still move it, but it definitely didn't look normal. It was red and purplish and sensitive to anything that touched it, and when she did move it, a wave of pain would flash through her foot.

"What's the matter my love?" Stef asked. She got up and stood in front of Lena, kissing her cheek, searching her eyes seeing nothing but pain in them. She quickly checked all over her body to see what was wrong and she couldn't see anything. She looked at Lena again for an answer.

"I tripped and I think I broke my toe." Lena said as she gasped feeling yet another wave of pain.

Stef remembered what it was like when she did the same thing many years ago. She picked Lena up bridal style and laid her on the bed. She went to the first aid kit pulling out the medical tape. She taped Lena's pinky toe, to the one next to it, the way her doctor had shown her to it before. She laid with Lena and kissed all over her face. "I know baby, I know it hurts. It's going to hurt for a while. Did you take anything?" Stef asked sympathetically.

Lena nodded and sighed as the pain subsided. She looked down at her foot. "I just feel so stupid. Who breaks their pinky toe and almost cries over it."

"It happens love. I know you feel silly but it's like any other broken bone, it's going to hurt and you are going to have to let it heal on its own time. Keep it taped okay? I can help you with that." Stef stated. She kissed Lena's head and got her an ice pack.

"Babe I'm fine really. It's just my toe. The smallest one at that."

"Shh. It's still broken. Let me take care of you. You take care of everything and everyone. Let me do this for you. Can you move it?"

Lena sighed. "Yes but it hurts."

Day had turned into night and Stef and Lena were in bed. Lena had just gotten out of the shower. She sat down on the bed to get dressed, knowing Stef would've yelled at her if she hadn't. After getting dressed, Stef got up and taped her toe again. They laid down and talked for a while until Stef fell asleep.

Lena couldn't sleep. She kept feeling a sharp pain in her foot that just wouldn't subside. Every time it would stop, it would start back up again. She groaned and turned over to face Stef. She gasped feeling another wave of pain and started to relax a little when Stef put an arm around her to rub her back.

"It's okay love. It's small but it's still pain. It's okay to hurt." Stef pressed a kiss to her lips and moved so Lena could lay her head on her chest. They stayed that way as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lena woke up, completely forgetting about her broken toe, it wasn't until she felt the restriction of it that she remembered. She took the tape off and sighed thinking she didn't need to tape it up. She would be fine without it.

Lena continued on with her day, her toe not bothering her at all. She walked around the house to finish cleaning up, she was careful about it. She felt a little pain but nothing compared to what she felt yesterday and last night.

Lena was sitting down at the kitchen table eating her lunch when Stef walked in and immediately got upset. "Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster! You are supposed to keep your toe taped up! I clearly told you to do so and now look at you. You could injure it further."

"Babe it's fine. It's just a broken toe. I'm fine." Lena sighed. "You are overreacting."

"Well you're under reacting Lena. It's not as serious as a broken foot or an arm but it is still an injury, and it can lead to a bigger issue like surgery. I am serious Lena." Stef said as she got the tape out and taped Lena's toe.

"I'm sorry." Lena tried but she got no response. Stef was too frustrated to answer without an attitude so she stayed quiet.

The next day when Lena got up she retaped her toe and went on with the rest of her getting ready process. She saw Stef in the kitchen making coffee and hugged her from behind, pressing a kiss behind her ear. "I'm sorry babe. I was being stupid yesterday."

"Yes you were." Stef replied, leaning into Lena's touch. She looked down and saw that Lena had taped her foot. She turned in her arms and kissed her.

"Thank you love. You finally listened to me. It only took 10 years."

"Oh whatever." Lena said as she kissed her again.


	9. Stef's Piercing

Stef needed a change. She was tired of doing the same thing every single day, and just needed to feel like a new version of herself, so she decided to get her belly button pierced. One day after work she did. Lena didn't know anything about it. Stef didn't even know if Lena liked piercings, they had never talked about it.

Stef had completely forgotten to bring it up. She kept it clean and did everything that she was supposed to do, but it didn't occur to her to tell Lena until one night when they were making dinner. Stef reached for some spices in the cabinet and her shirt had risen up, exposing her stomach. The little gem in her belly button catching Lena's eye. Lena gasped and looked at her.

"Babe? What's in your stomach?" She asked, wondering how she had missed it before.

"I got my bellybutton pierced." Stef answered. She could see how this could be a big deal to Lena. She didn't even tell her she was going to do it.

"Stef how long has that been there?" Lena tilted her head to side still stuck on the fact that she hadn't seen it there before. She stared at the little jewel that was on her wife's stomach, right above her belly button. She bit her lip. She liked it. It was so sexy, especially with Stef's abs. She had never seen a sexier stomach.

"What do you think?"

"I love it. It's so sexy. Does it still hurt?" Lena smiled as she looked up at her wife.

"No not really. It's starting to heal I guess. I've been cleaning it and taking care of it. After six weeks I can change the ring. I'm going to get some more."

Lena nodded. "What if I got something pierced?"

"Oh really? Like what love? I'm sure it would be really sexy." Stef smiled thinking about all of the possibilities.

"Not like my tongue or a facial piercing or anything. It would have to be something that isn't seen."

"What like a clit piercing?" Stef joked.

"That's actually not a bad idea, thanks babe. I wonder where I can get it done." Lena said in a serious tone.

Stef thought about it, she thought about what it would do for their sex life, she kind of liked the idea, then she thought about how long it would take to heal, and how long they would have to put off having sex, and she made a face deciding against it. "Are you sure love? Those things really hurt, and the clitoris has a ton of nerves, but it could be interesting." She added, keeping an open mind if Lena really wanted it.

Lena shook her head. "I wasn't serious Stef."

"You weren't serious? Oh thank god. I can't imagine you having a piercing down there." Stef let out a sigh of relief.

"No, oh my god Stef that would be extremely painful." Lena grimaced. She wasn't good with needles, she couldn't fathom the thought of getting something so delicate pierced.

"Well.. you don't want anything unprofessional, so it can't be seen, but you want something that's different." Stef thought, then she had another idea. "Your nipples!"

Lena laughed. "Yeah that's a good one babe. No one wants a principal with a nipple ring, and it would probably still show through some of my clothing."

Stef chuckled and nodded in agreement. "What would your mother think?"

"She would probably disown me." Lena replied, knowing how her mother felt about piercings. "She doesn't like any piercings that are not on the ears."

"Well, how about you get your ears pierced again? That would be cute love." Stef smiled as she pulled her wife closer.

"That is perfect. I've always wanted to get a second hole. I want cute ears. That would be adorable." Lena mused.

"You already have cute ears." Stef said as she kissed Lena's ear. "Everything about you is cute, and sweet, and adorable. All at the same time. Not to mention sexy as hell."

Over the next few days Lena had gotten her second ear piercing and she was loving it. Stef was too. Stef adored it on her wife and made a point to tell her every time she saw it. Lena did the same. She was always lifting up Stef's shirt to see if her belly button ring was still there, and it was.

"Isn't it kind of weird that we find it beautiful to stick holes in our body and put diamonds in them?"

"Go back to sleep Stef."

"No, it's really weird. Why do we do that?" Stef shifted in bed, turning over to glance at her wife.

Lena kept her eyes closed, it was three in the morning, she wasn't prepared for Stef's late night thoughts, she decided to give in anyway knowing the curiosity was just going to keep Stef up even later. "I'm not entirely sure, but it's been practiced in various cultures for hundreds of years."

"Why does Callie have so many ear piercings?"

"You are obsessing over this Stef, stop. She has like two of them." Lena said as she pulled Stef closer to her to cuddle. "Shhh." She kissed Stef's head.

"But-"

"Sleep." Lena cut her off and rubbed her back to calm her down. She knew Stef was just overthinking everything. She always does when she's up at this time.

Stef laid her head down on Lena's chest and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. "Lena." She whispered.

"Yes?" Lena whispered back trying to hide her exhaustion, she was extremely tired, but she didn't want to hurt Stef's feelings by pushing her away. She wanted to stay up with her, but her body just wouldn't let her.

"I think I'm going to get a dangly belly button ring." Stef whispered again.

"That's nice babe. I'm really tired Stef, I'm starting to fall asleep on you." Lena yawned and settled back into her pillow.

"Why are you whispering love?" Stef asked.

"Because you were. Please go back to sleep, we both have work tomorrow." Lena mumbled as she dozed off.

Stef pulled the covers up over the both of them as they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Like A Dream

The night was young, the backyard was filled with Stef and Lena's friends and family. Everyone dressed up, excited for the occasion, excited that Stef and Lena were finally able to get married, legally that is. The air was cool. The whole yard was illuminated with string lights and from the moon itself. Lena had waited so long for this moment, so long to be married to the beautiful woman she had spent ten years with, and to have beautiful children with her.

Lena had a huge grin plastered on her face as she stood next to her soon to be wife, Stef. Stef's beautiful blonde hair resting on her shoulders, curled ever so delicately, golden curls framing her face. Her eyes so bright and full of joy, twinkling under all of the lights.

Lena thought she looked so beautiful in the white pantsuit she wore. It fit her shape perfectly, she looked like an angel. Her golden hair almost glowing under the lights around the yard. Lena's natural curls and coils pinned back. Her long white dress hugging her form.

This was the happiest day of her life. It felt like a dream. It was almost too good to be true. For ten years she had waited to be Mrs. Adams Foster, and now here she was, standing in front of her loved ones, marrying Stef.

Just as they said those two magic words "I do" they turned to face each other. Stef looking into Lena's eyes, her smile growing as she realized that this was actually happening. She whispered "It's like a dream." as she leaned in to kiss her bride. Her arms wrapped around Lena's back, her warm hands on Lena's cold skin. Setting her heart aflame. Lena's hands cold from the night air, as she placed them on Stef's shoulders. Her eyes full of love as she gazed at her new wife. She leaned in to meet Stef halfway for their first kiss as a married couple.

Right as their lips met everything faded into darkness, the whole scene ripping away from Lena's eyes. The sadness ripping through her chest as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes snapped open and she reached next to her for Stef. Her hand hitting the cold mattress, reaching for something that wasn't there, that never would be there again. She started to remember where she was, her whole world came crashing down, just as it did that day just one week ago.

"Stef!" She called out only to get no response at all. Her heart breaking from the silence. A piece of her was missing and she would never get that piece back.

Realization hit her and she saw that she was back in reality, the horrible twisted reality that was her life now. Her life without Stef. The pain swelled up in her, her eyes filling with tears as the sobs wracked through her. She curled herself into a fetal position, hugging Stef's pillow to her chest. The scent of her still there, and still present on the shirt she was wearing. It was one of Stef's flannel shirts, Lena had slept in a different one every night since she died.

"It was just a dream." She said to herself in the darkness. She had never felt so alone before. "A dream." She repeated. Her head was spinning trying to comprehend how this had happened. How did she manage to lose the one person that had always been there to save her. Who was going to save her now? She sobbed even more as she remembered the last thing Stef said to her.

"Will you marry me?" Stef said with a quiet rasp. She was extremely weak, exhausted from the trauma of being shot, and from her surgery. She had been shot the night before.

Lena had replied with "I thought you'd never ask." She gave Stef a small smile as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was emotional wreck. In the last 24 hours she had went from worrying about Stef, to relief as she's talking to her now, to the joy of being engaged to the gorgeous blonde woman laying in front of her.

Stef kept her eyes closed. "I love you so much Lena." Her heart rate was slowing down. Her breathing becoming shallow.

Lena held Stef's hands in her own. Her heart starting to race, she had a bad feeling about how Stef's heartbeat was slowing down. "I love you too Stef." She pressed a kiss to Stef's knuckles, and another to her lips. "So much."

"Goodbye, my love."

Lena wanted to ask her what she meant. Maybe it was just the medication she was on, or because she was falling asleep. Lena was in deep thought wondering why Stef had said that. Then she heard it. The noise that meant her life was forever turned upside down. The moment she heard it her heart ripped out of her chest. She heard the long beep that meant Stef Foster was no longer in this world. Her head snapped up only to see a flatline on the heart monitor. She sat there unable to move. Emotionless and empty trying to comprehend how everything changed in a matter of minutes. She sat in her chair having an out of body experience, just staring at the straight green line on that black screen.

Lena's ears rang as she recalled the worst day of her life. It's all she could hear besides the sound of her own sobs in her dark empty bedroom. She hated how easy it was for her to flashback to that day, how her mind would trick her into thinking it wasn't real, and that her dreams felt like reality. She hated that she believed it and fell for it every single time, only to be woken up by the cold emptiness of her lonely world.

"Stef" she called out again, hoping this wasn't real, that the love of her life wasn't gone, that it was just some sick twisted nightmare.


	11. Baby Callie

_Author'S Note:_

 _I thought I would give you something cute to_

 _read after the trauma of Chapter 10._

 _I hope you like!_

Lena and Stef were looking through a photo album Callie had given them. It was sent to her from Donald. Callie looked at them with Jude then gave the album to her Moms to look at. The album was filled with baby pictures of Callie and Jude. They were so adorable.

Lena and Stef smiled as they came across a picture of two year old Callie wrapped up in a blanket, probably taking a nap. She had her eyes closed, and a pacifier in her mouth. Her brown hair all over the place.

"I wish we had raised her." Lena said with a sigh.

"I know love. I do too, but we're raising her now." Stef pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek.

"Can you imagine what it would've been like to raise Baby Callie?" Lena asked.

Stef nodded. "I guess it would've been like this.."

Baby Callie squealed and giggled as her Mommy Stef tickled her while dressing her for the day. "Okay Callie all done baby." She said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Otay Mommy!" Callie exclaimed.

Stef laughed and kissed her head. Lena walked up and stood at the doorway watching Stef interact with their baby daughter.

"Mama!" Callie cheered. She hadn't seen her in ages. She missed her. The last time she saw her Mama was when she tucked her in last night. "Hi Mama!" She smiled a toothy grin.

Lena beamed as she made her way over to Callie. "Good morning baby girl." She picked her up and kissed all over her face, making the toddler giggle. "Did you sleep good last night?"

"Uh huh! Lots a good dweams Mama!"

"Well that is very good baby. Let's go eat breakfast. I'm sure you're starving." Lena said as she carried Callie down to the kitchen. Stef following behind her making funny faces at the tiny brunette.

"Mommy? Bubba?" Callie asked with a pout. She looked around the kitchen for Brandon, seeing that he wasn't there.

"Brandon is with his daddy, princess. He'll be back before you know it. So no more pouting okay?" Stef kissed her cheek. She just couldn't stop giving her little girl kisses. Lena couldn't either. They had loved Callie since the first time they saw her.

Two years ago they had seen a little brunette baby that had been left in an empty house. They instantly fell in love with the little girl and adopted her as soon as they could. Brandon loved being her big brother. He is only a year older than Callie, but that didn't stop him from stepping up and being the best big brother anyone could ask for. Callie adored him and followed him everywhere.

Callie nodded. Her pout turning into a smile when she noticed that Stef was staying for breakfast. "Mommy no work?" She tilted her little head giving Stef a sideways grin.

Stef returned the grin, "No baby, Mommy doesn't work today. I'm here all day with you and Mama."

Callie squealed and clapped. She didn't like it when her mommy went to work. It meant she wouldn't see her again until bedtime. She was excited to have a day to play with her two mommies. "Yay!"

Lena laughed and gave Callie a handful of Cheerios and a sippy cup of juice while she started making pancakes.

"Mommy!"

"Yes?"

"Teewio!" Callie giggled as she put a cheerio into her mouth.

"I see baby." Stef chuckled knowing how exciting Cheerios can be for a toddler.

"Mommy!" Callie's exclaimed again.

"Yes Callie?"

"Teewio!" Callie giggled again, clearly amused by the attention she was getting from Stef.

"Yes, I know." Stef said with a laugh. How did she get so lucky as to have an actual ray of sunshine for a daughter. She couldn't imagine life without Callie, and she didn't want to.

Once naptime rolled around all hell broke loose. Callie was running around the house screaming and throwing a fit. Stef and Lena struggling to get a hold of her.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster, that is enough young lady." Stef said with a stern tone that she hardly ever had to use with her children.

Callie paused, standing completely still, looking up at her mothers with wide eyes. Her sippy cup and her blanket hit the floor. She didn't like when Mommy used her scary voice. It meant she was being bad. Her little lips quivered, as her eyes began to water. She let out a high pitched cry as the waterworks began.

Stef knew she was only acting this way because she was tired. She watched as Lena scooped the little girl up in her arms. They gave each other a nod, mutually agreeing to let Callie cry it out until she fell asleep.

Stef picked up Callie's blanket and her cup. She followed behind Lena as they went to their bedroom. Lena laid down with Callie on her chest. Her little hand resting over Lena's heart, as her cries calmed into sniffles. Lena kissed her head, running her fingers through Callie's short brown locks. Stef laid beside them, putting Callie's pacifier in her mouth, and wiping away the tears that stained her adorably chubby cheeks. It wasn't long until Callie was sleeping peacefully on Lena's chest. Once Callie was asleep Lena laid her in her crib, and went on to get as many chores done as she could before the little girl woke up again.

"Even in your imagination you give out thousands of kisses." Lena smiled as she looked up at her wife.

"Of course I do. I love giving out kisses." Stef pressed a kiss to Lena's head.

"Where were the twins and Jude in your fantasy?" Lena couldn't help but ask.

"We hadn't adopted the twins yet, and Jude wasn't born until after Callie's third birthday." Stef explained.

Lena nodded. "That makes sense… kind of.." Lena sighed. "I don't mind that we didn't get to raise Callie from a baby, I love her just the way she is now."

"I agree love."


	12. Mariana and Her Righthand Mom

_Author's Note: This chapter is written because I am Hamiltrash._

 _If you like this chapter I might write more that are Hamilton based._

 _Enjoy!_

"Check it. Can I be real a second? For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?" Mariana rapped while she made herself a bowl of cereal. She was obsessed with Hamilton. It was her new favorite musical. She had discovered the musical just a few weeks ago when Matt showed it to her, and it's all she thought about. She even got Lena and Brandon into it as well, much to Stef's annoyance.

Stef wasn't really annoyed by it, it just wasn't her thing. She could not understand why her children and her wife were so obsessed with the founding fathers. She might give it a chance, but rap isn't really her thing. She would listen to Mariana talk about it all of the time, telling a story from what she learned in the music. Stef was impressed with how quickly she was able to pick it up, but sometimes she needed a break from Alexander Hamilton. Mariana had been singing and rapping it all morning.

"Mariana, please give it rest." Stef sighed. She let out a deep breath when Mariana stopped only to tense up again when Lena walked downstairs rapping the next verse. Brandon watched trying not to laugh at his mom's expression as his mama walked into the kitchen.

"Now I'm the model of a modern major general, the venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all-" Lena stopped short when Stef cut her off by kissing her, knowing it was the only way to get Lena to stop.

"Not you too love. I'm getting so tired of hearing about Alexander Hamilton. It's like the guy moved in with us." Stef sighed again.

"That would be so awesome." Mariana smiled causing Lena to smile as well. Brandon shook his head. Callie and Jesus rolled their eyes at the same time. They were so over Hamilton. Jude didn't seem to mind. He didn't quite see the appeal but it wasn't bad.

Stef's eyes widened. "The guy has been dead for over 100 years!"

"216 babe. If you're going to complain at least be accurate." Lena corrected.

"How do you know this?" Stef asked. She wasn't sure how much more of Alexander Hamilton she could take.

"They say the year in most of the songs. We just did the math." Brandon answered.

Stef sighed. "I'm going to work. I will see you later my babies. I love you." She went around the table kissing each of her children on the cheek and kissing Lena on the lips before heading out the door.

"Does she know it's her day off?" Brandon asked.

"Mom is nonstop. You know that." Mariana said as she referenced Hamilton yet again.

Brandon, Mariana, and Lena laughed while the other kids watched in confusion before leaving to go to friends houses or hang out upstairs.

"I just don't see why she hates it so much. Lin-Manuel Miranda is a genius and an inspiration to Latinos everywhere." Mariana said with pride.

"and the whole cast is so diverse." Lena added.

"The music is amazing! From both a technical and lyrical standpoint." Brandon stated.

"Well Mom just doesn't see it the way we do. She'll come around eventually, and hopefully she will come back home before she gets all the way to the station." Lena shook her head, Stef always does this, she works so much that she loses track of the days she works, and the days she has off.

Stef walked back in with a sigh. "I forgot that it was Saturday." She sat down tiredly.

"You are overworking yourself babe. You should take a break." Lena said, she wasn't intentionally quoting Hamilton this time, but Mariana and Brandon noticed and looked at each other with huge grins.

Mariana nodded. "Your son is nine years old today. He has something he'd like to say. He's been practicing all day" She sang causing her brother and one of her mother's to smile.

"It's crazy how you can just do that on the spot." Stef said.

"and she's only been into it for a month." Lena added.

"Mariana could probably teach a whole class on Hamilton. For a year." Brandon teased. "She's Hamiltrash."

Stef looked shocked not understanding the term and taking offense to it. "Um excuse you young man. Apologize to your sister."

"No mom, it's okay. It's a term Hamilton fans use to describe themselves. If you are a fan you are Hamiltrash." Mariana explained.

"Any other terms I need to know?" Stef asked.

Mariana thought about it and could only come up with one. "Cinnamon roll. It means that you are too pure and perfect for this world. Like Mama. Mama is a cinnamon roll." She smiled.

Lena smiled back and nodded. "and Familton. We are a Familton, because we're a family that loves Hamilton."

"I'm 90 percent sure that Mama made up that one." Brandon shook his head and smiled at his mother. "That's why she is a cinnamon roll."

Lena smiled running her hand through Brandon's hair.

Stef smiled in adoration at her wife's gesture.

"You might like it if you gave it a chance Stef. You would love George Washington. His character is a lot like you."

Stef nodded, thinking about it. "Maybe, how many songs are there?"

"Forty-six"

"Nope. I'm done. That's a lot."

"She hasn't even started yet and she's already Washingdone with it." Mariana joked.

"Did you just make a George Washington Pun?" Stef asked as she smiled tilted her head to the side. She could appreciate a good pun but she just couldn't get over that her teenage daughter was making George Washington Puns.

"Yes. We make Washingpuns all of the time." Mariana stated with a laugh.

"Washingpuns are Washingfun." Lena added.

Stef laid her head down on the table and groaned at how cringey the puns were. "You are all such dorks."

"But you love us." Brandon added.

"Yeah mom, we're your dorks. We rap about the founding fathers on a regular basis but you wouldn't trade us for anything." Mariana smiled.

Stef lifted her head up and kissed her daughter's head. "That's true."


	13. Stef and Callie

Callie ran into Stef's arms as a wave of tears overcame her. Stef wrapped strong arms around her instinctively, and pressed a kiss to her head. She could tell that Callie was in distress. Her breathing was short quick pants, as tears filled her eyes to the brim before spilling over, running down her cheeks. Stef could almost feel Callie's heart beating rapidly out of her chest.

"Hey what's the matter baby girl?" Stef said with a concerned tone. Callie had never acted this way around her. The teen had always been so guarded about her feelings, and now she was overflowing with emotion.

"You're never going to adopt me." Callie said through sniffles, her voice cracking and breaking Stef's heart with each sound of her sobs. Those six words shattered Stef. How could Callie say something like that? Stef tried her best not to cry with her. She rubbed circles into Callie's back desperately trying to calm her down.

"W-why would you think that honey? We want to adopt you. That's why we're trying so hard to get Robert to sign the papers."

"He signed them!" Callie cried, her whole body shaking as the sobs wracked through her. Stef held her a little closer in attempt to calm her.

"Then why are you saying we won't adopt you? We love you Callie. We want you to be our daughter legally." Stef wiped the tears from the brunettes eyes, lightly lifting her chin to look her in the eye. "We want to adopt you."

Callie shook her head as her eyes filled with tears yet again. "Sophia ripped up the papers. They're gone. You can't adopt me." Callie was losing hope. "I'm just going to live with the Quinn's. This is too much. I can't do this anymore."

"So you're just going to give up and let them win?"

Callie nodded. She was too exhausted to keep fighting this. It kept her up at night. It's all she thought about. She just needed to rest. At least with the Quinns she wouldn't have to share a room.

"No ma'am. You are an Adams Foster, and that means you will not give up on your dreams, and we will not give up on our dreams of adopting you. We want you Callie. You are meant to be our daughter. You are our daughter. We are adopting you, no matter what it takes," Stef stated. She was telling Callie this in the most serious way she could. She wanted Callie. She needed her. Callie came into her family's life like a wind storm, and there was no way that they would live the rest of their lives without her.

Callie looked away. "You can't." Callie was defeated. She wiped her eyes as each tear fell, staining her cheeks. She sniffled and held back the rest of her tears. She was tired of feeling so weak and defenseless.

Stef gently lifted Callie's chin to look her in the eye again. She cupped her cheek as her maternal instincts took over. She lightly swiped one of Callie's fallen tears away with her thumb. "I can, and I will. I am your mother Callie. Not biologically, but by choice. You and I chose to be a family, and we love each other. I am your mother, and you are my daughter. Do you remember what Mama always says?"

"DNA doesn't make a family, love does." Callie quoted. She tried to calm herself down, but the anxiety, and defeat from the day was taking a toll on her. "I want to get away from here. Please." She pleaded. She couldn't bear the thought of staying another minute at the Quinn residence.

Stef gently wiped Callie's face, and held her hand as she led her to the car. She sent a quick text to Lena letting her know of their absence. They got in and Stef drove out of the neighborhood. "Hungry? I know you haven't eaten all day."

"Y-yes." Callie managed to say as she took deep breaths the way Lena taught her to. It amazed her to see just how much her moms have shaped her life. She knows she's turned their lives upside down. It's been a crazy year for Callie. She was grateful that The Fosters still wanted to adopt her after all of the trouble she's put them through.

"How about a burger and a milkshake?" Stef asked.

"That's fine." Callie said, finally reaching a more relaxed state.

Stef nodded and drove to the nearest fast food place ordering food for the both of them. After getting their food Stef took Callie to the beach, where they sat on a blanket they had found in the back of the car. They sat and ate in silence before Callie finally spoke up.

"I want you to adopt me too. You are my family. The first real family I've ever had. The Quinns are just my DNA."

Stef pressed a kiss to Callie's head. "Exactly. You haven't connected with them at all, no matter how much time you spend with them, the connection just isn't there, and sometimes it's like that."

"Do we have to go back there?" Callie sighed. The thought of facing them made her stomach turn.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart. We left Mama and your siblings there, but we can stay here a little longer. You don't have to spend time with them anymore unless you want to." Stef said.

Callie nodded. "I want to go back. I need to apologize to Sophia, I just can't see them until I cool off. I'm devastated, and I'm hurt that she would do that to me."

"I'm sure you are, as am I. We will get this all straightened out, and before you know it you will be Callie Adams Foster." Stef smiled and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

Callie returned the smile. "I-I I love you mom."

"I love you too Callie." Stef beamed. It's the first time Callie had ever said that to her.

The two sat on the beach for another hour before going to get the rest of the Adams Foster family. The rest of the day was filled with a lot of love, and special attention to Callie to raise her spirits. If family members could be soulmates, Callie would be theirs.


	14. Thanksgiving with The Fosters (part 1)

Thanksgiving was Lena's favorite holiday. It always has been. Stef loved it too. This year was especially important to them. All of their babies would be coming home. The Adams Foster kids hadn't all been home at the same time in a year. To say that Stef and Lena missed their babies was an understatement. Jude was the only kid that still lived in the house, considering he was just in the 10th grade.

"Babe! I'm so excited!" Lena exclaimed as she handed Stef her first cup of coffee of the day. Jesus and Mariana were arriving today. Their colleges were in the same state so they just flew together. Brandon had arrived from Juilliard a few days ago, and Callie would be arriving later tonight.

"I know love. I can't either. I've missed them so much." Stef smiled as she took in a sip of coffee.

"You've missed who so much?" Jesus asked as he and Mariana walked into the kitchen, both wearing huge grins. Stef spat out her coffee in shock. She turned around to see the twins standing in the kitchen with their large suitcases.

Lena squealed in delight, "you're early!" She enveloped both twin's into a hug. "You both look wonderful!"

"So do you. Beautiful moms." Jesus said as Stef had to stand her tippy toes to reach his cheek and kiss it. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god mom, your hair has really grown out. I love it." Mariana said as she pulled Stef in for a hug.

"Thank you. I've been keeping it at this length. Your mama likes to run her hands through it." Stef said as she felt Lena run her hands through the short blonde curls piled on top of Stef's head.

"I do. It's beautiful." Lena smiled. "I can't believe you're here!" Lena exclaimed as she hugged them both again.

"I know Mama, but that's not all.." Mariana trailed off as she moved to the side for Callie to step into view.

"Callie!" Lena and Stef said at the same time. They both attacked her into a hug.

She laughed and hugged back. "I take it you missed me?"

"Of course we did. We missed all of you," Lena replied.

"Your hair is so long. It's beautiful." Stef grinned as she pulled Callie in for another hug. She couldn't believe how much has changed over the last three years.

"Yours is getting longer too, and mama your hair gorgeous." Callie stated as she looked at the long brown curls resting just past Lena's shoulders.

"and Brandon!" Brandon interrupted as he walked downstairs into the kitchen. He had been home for three days now so his moms weren't as excited to see him again, but he was pulled into a group hug by his younger siblings. Stef and Lena watched in adoration.

"Where's Jude?" Callie asked. She hadn't seen her baby brother yet.

"Probably still sleeping. Brandon kept him up all night playing games." Stef answered.

"Jude!" The four oldest Adams Foster kids called. Jude finally came down the stairs and was met with the open arms of his siblings. He smiled and joined the huddle.

"What are you feeding this kid? He's a tree! Jude is a tree. Callie were your bio parents tall?" Mariana asked in amazement.

"No they were average, but Jude is a majestical Judicorn." Callie winked at Jude.

Jude returned the wink with a laugh and hug for his sister. "You're also short Mariana."

"Guys like short girls. I'm fun sized."

"At least she owns it. I am starving. Who wants breakfast?" Stef asked. She was met with all five kids responding in delight. They were all starving as well. "Well good. You can make breakfast while your moms relax."

All five kids groaned. Lena laughed.

"We're here for five seconds and they're already working us." Mariana fake complained.

"Only our moms." Jesus added.

"We could just go out for breakfast." Jude suggested.

The room got quiet as the kids looked at each other and then back at Jude like he had made some huge discovery.

"You're a genius. Let's go to IHOP!"

Once everyone had settled in and had gotten dressed the family made their way to IHOP. They had a large table. Stef sitting at the head of the table with Lena to her left. Lena knew how Stef loved to feel in charge so she always let her sit at the head of the table. They held hands across the table as they watched the kids settle into their seats.

Stef shook her head as she watched her kids debate about the seating. "Thursday we're making a seating chart. They're together for an hour and already arguing."

"I told you so." Lena said kissing Stef's knuckles. She watched how the kids finally settled into their seats.

Jesus and Brandon argued over being at the other end of the table to be across from Stef, that argument was settled by Jude saying that no one should be at the end. Brandon sat next to Lena, in between her and Jesus. Mariana sat to Stef's right, with Jude on her right, and Callie next to him. The Adams Foster siblings finally settled down and Stef spoke up.

"See, isn't this nice? I love having all of my babies back home."

Stef was answered with a bunch of groans from her children claiming that they weren't babies anymore. Lena laughed. She was loving this.

"Tell us about your lives. What's going on with you all?"

"Nothing." Jesus mumbled as he started flipping through his menu. "What are you guys ordering?" He looked up.

Brandon gave him a small nudge. "Dude."

"Oh well Mariana has a girlfriend." Jesus stated like it wasn't a big deal.

It shouldn't have been a big deal considering they all had two moms but it was. Mariana had always identified as straight. College must have showed her another side to her sexuality.

"You have a girlfriend? Are you like bisexual?" Callie asked. She always knew how boy crazy Mariana was when they were in high school together.

"I don't know yet, but she's not my girlfriend. We're just really close friends. She's a lesbian." Mariana replied.

"Really close friends that kiss." Jesus coughed.

Stef gave the twins a shocked look. Lena just smiled proudly at how open her daughter was about her sexuality.

"It was one time at a party. I told her that I didn't know if I was attracted to her yet. We're just friends. Now shut up Jesus before mom pops a blood vessel."

"Yeah that vein on the side of her neck is sticking out." Callie teased.

"It is not!" Stef defended as she put a hand over her neck to cover the vein.

Lena interjected. "So Brandon, any new music?"

"Yes actually. I'm in a band with some of these guys and it's going well." Brandon nodded as he looked back at his menu.

"That's all?" Stef asked.

"Yes. I'll play you some songs when we get home." Brandon added, knowing that's what Stef wanted to hear.

"I'm back together with Connor." Jude interrupted with a smile plastered on his face.

Lena smiled as well. "When did this happen?"

"Last night when we were hanging out. He asked me, I said yes. We're back together."

"Finally. You know this on again off again thing is getting too stressful. I'm too old for this." Stef joked.

They all laughed. Finally they looked to Callie who had been awfully quiet since she had arrived.

"So..Callie? How are things going?" Lena asked.

"I got a job offer. As soon as I graduate I have a job as a photographer in New York for Time magazine." Callie said as she tried to contain her excitement. "I get to intern there in the summer."

Everyone froze before erupting into excitement and laughter. They were so proud of Callie. Congratulating her, and smothering her with hugs. Stef and Lena kissing all over her face. She blushed trying to be humble but she was just so damn proud of herself and she loved that her moms, as well as her siblings were just as proud.

The rest of the breakfast went smoothly, filled with laughter, reminiscing, and a lot of love. If breakfast was this exciting imagine what Thanksgiving dinner will be like once everyone is there.


	15. Big Spoon and Little Spoon

Lena yawned and closed her book. She saw that Stef was still awake scrolling on her phone. She had a weird look on her face. Her eyes were all squinty even though she had her glasses on. She was tired and didn't want to admit it. Stef had a habit of trying to stay up later no matter how tired she was. Lena turned Stef's phone off.

"Let's go to sleep babe." Lena said as she moved to spoon Stef from behind. Stef gave her a weird look and turned over in her arms.

"What are you doing? I'm the big spoon," Stef stated.

"Not right now. I'm the big spoon. You're the little spoon tonight," Lena retorted.

Stef sat up with a huff. "I am the big spoon _Lena_. Turn over so I can cuddle you woman."

Lena stayed where she was. "Babe. It's not that big of a deal. You're usually the big spoon but tonight I am." Lena couldn't understand why it was such a big deal to Stef if she was the big spoon tonight.

" _Lena_. I'm the more dominant one. Let me be the big spoon."

"We are equal Stef. It just makes more sense for me to do it because I'm taller than you." Lena explained as she watched Stef lay back down. They faced each other.

Stef's eyes widened as Lena finished her sentence. "You're only taller by two inches. I am not short _Lena_."

"Why do you keep saying my name like that? Stef. "

"Because I'm not happy with you right now. I'm the big spoon," Stef huffed again. " _Lena_."

"You always act like a big baby when you're sleepy. Just let me hold you, and you can be the big spoon tomorrow night." Lena sighed and she moved closer to hold Stef close to her chest, a position they most often slept in.

"No." Stef pouted. She knew she was acting silly but she was too far into it to stop her act now. She did love being in Lena's arms. Laying her head on her wife's chest while Lena lightly stroked her back. She still wanted to fight. Stef was never one to back down from a fight.

Lena shook her head. She knew Stef's game. "Will you go to sleep if I let you be the big spoon?"

"No, because you're letting me." Stef replied.

"Stef, I'm tired, and I know you are exhausted. Either hold me or let me hold you," Lena sighed. She knew Stef was just going to keep arguing.

"No. I'm the big spoon _Lena_."

Lena sighed again. "Why do you keep saying my name like that?" Lena shook her head. "Go to sleep.. baby girl."

Stef looked at Lena with wide blue eyes. It was a rare occasion for Lena to call her "baby girl." Whenever Lena called her that it meant the world to her. It was a name that meant that Lena just wanted to love her, protect her, and take care of her. No one took care of Stef the way that Lena did. Stef was always this strong, independent woman, who seemed not to need a protector unless it was Lena. Lena was the only person to see Stef with her guard down. Something even Mike never got to see.

Lena smiled at the way Stef was looking at her. Her pretty blue eyes widened, her pupils dilated and full of love. Her eyes were glazed over from the tiredness from her work day. Stef's cheeks were flushed with a tinge of pink. Hearing Lena call her "baby girl" always made her blush. She knew that she was the first partner that Lena had ever called "baby girl".

"O-oh, okay." Stef nodded and laid in her wife's arms, cuddling into her chest.

Lena smiled and kissed her head. "If it makes you feel better we're not even spooning babe."

Stef mumbled a response as she fell straight to sleep. Completely relaxed just from the warmth of Lena's body against hers.

Lena smirked to herself. She knew that saying those two magic words would always get Stef out of her stubborn ways.

The next night, the same thing happened again.

"What are you doing? I'm the big spoon _Lena_. Stop it."

"Shhhh. You're always the big spoon, just let me have my moment." Lena wrapped her arms around Stef protectively. She knew in the back of her mind that Stef loved to be held. Stef had told her that many times before, but lately she just wasn't having it.

"Last night you said I could be the big spoon tonight." Stef pouted.

"I know what I said. I changed my mind."

"That is so unfair _Lena_." Stef huffed.

"Stef. Do you have to keep saying my name like that? You're putting so much emphasis on it." Lena chuckled.

"Yes I do. For dramatic effect."

"Whatever you say _baby_ _girl_." Lena pressed a kiss to the corner of Stef's mouth.

Stef tried to resist. She knew Lena's game. She knew that Lena knew that calling her "baby girl" would melt her heart and make her submit but tonight Stef Adams Foster wasn't having any of that. She wasn't sure why being the big spoon was such a big deal to her last night in her tired state, but she would not stop fighting for it just because she was more aware now. "I'm the big spoon tonight. You promised."

"I didn't promise, I just said you could be." Lena defended.

"That sounds like a promise to me. Turn over woman. Let me spoon you." Stef said in fake aggression.

Lena could tell that she was acting. She was up for a challenge. She raised an eyebrow at her wife. "and if I don't?"

"I'll make you." Stef said, accepting the challenge.

"Make me then." Lena stated.

"Fine. I will." Stef straddled Lena, and pinned her to the mattress. Lena looked up at her and tried not to seem as stunned as she was.

"This doesn't look like spooning to me." Lena remarked.

"Who said I was done?" Stef smirked.

An hour later Lena was asleep in Stef's hold. She was on her side with Stef against her back. Stef's arm wrapped around her waist, their hands intertwined. Stef had her chin tucked between Lena's neck and shoulder, she whispered to her sleeping wife. "I told you I was the big spoon."


	16. Love vs In Love

Stef and Lena met with each other everyday for their lunch breaks. It was something new they were trying. Today they met at the park. Lena had packed their lunches today. They sat on a bench and watched as people of all ages interacted with each other. The area was peaceful, and quiet, the only noise coming from the windy California air, and the laughter of young children playing on the playground.

Lena looked around taking in her surroundings. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Men are so gross. How did you end up marrying one?" Lena said with a grimace. "I just saw a man drop his sandwich on the sidewalk, pick it back up, and eat it."

Stef made a face. "I have no idea, but I did love Mike. I just wasn't in love with him."

Lena nodded. "Mike isn't gross like most of the men I see around."

Stef laughed. "Mike is very high maintenance," she smiled remembering Mike's little quirks, and antics during their marriage. "Actually he reminds me of you, love."

"Of me?" Lena asked with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's say your nightly routine for instance. Like Mike, you have a routine that must be followed exactly, at the same time every night."

"I have work in the morning, I have to have an early bedtime," Lena defended.

"You also have a thorough cleansing routine, and you take hours to tame your hair, and it has to be perfect." Stef explained as she smiled at the way the sun hit Lena's hair, illuminating her natural highlights. "You have beautiful hair by the way. I don't tell you that enough."

Lena smiled and slid closer to Stef on the park bench they were sitting on. The small gesture, melting Stef's heart.

"You and Mike both like to be close. Always physically touching. I love that in a person."

"You're always so warm babe. Even Mike says that. I'm always freezing."

"I know love." Stef intertwined their fingers, lifting up their hands to kiss Lena's knuckles. "You both get manicures religiously."

Lena chuckled. "I know, I've seen him leaving the salon as I walk in."

Stef smiled. "and just like he is a gentleman, you are a gentlewoman."

"I try my best. I respect you babe, you've respected me from the beginning." Lena added.

Stef smiled. "Yes love. I know."

"So what does all of this mean? You have a type?" Lena joked.

"Kind of? It means that Mike may have had many of the qualities that I was looking for in a person, but I was not attracted to him, or in love with him."

"Did you ever love him?" Lena tilted her head to the side.

"I did love him, I still love him, but like I said, I was never in love with him. Anything that I feel towards Mike, is nothing to compared to what I feel towards you." Stef pressed a kiss to Lena's head.

"I'm in love with you babe." Lena said with a smile.

"I'm in love with you too." Stef responded. "I know I've been comparing you to Mike, but you are Lena, and being Lena, there are certain things that I love about you, that are unique to you."

"Like what?" Lena leaned into Stef, turning her body so her back was halfway against Stef's torso.

"You love to read. You have a passion about literature, and books, that no one I have ever seen has. You have an adorable way of getting excited whenever I mention going to the bookstore and I love it. I'm not much of a reader, but to see your face light up the way it does in your favorite store, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Lena kissed Stef on the lips. She wasn't sure of what to say. She always thought that Stef hated going to the bookstore. Stef never said much when they were there, most likely because she was listening to Lena talk.

Stef beamed. "I love the way you tease me. No one else has had the courage to tease me. I guess I come off a certain way. You know just how to frustrate me, and get me all worked up, and then the next minute you have me laughing and giggling with you."

"I love teasing you baby," Lena laughed.

"and Mike isn't a woman. I am a lesbian Lena, there's just something about women that I am attracted to that men just don't have."

"Maybe it's the boobs." Lena stated.

"I guess.. boobs are amazing love, but that's not what I mean. I mean it's the way a woman carries herself, and is comfortable in knowing who she is. You know what I mean, and women are just beautiful, magical human beings and I'm just really gay okay? Gay for you."

"I'm gay for you too." Lena pressed their lips together. She knew exactly what Stef meant. She is a lesbian too. She knows what it feels like to be attracted to women and not to men. "I know what you mean Stef."

"I'm not attracted to just any woman Lena. I'm attracted to you, and in love with you. You were my first and only woman partner-"

Lena cut her off. " _Woman_ _partner_?" Lena laughed. " _Girlfriend_ , Stef."

"Yes, love. _Girlfriend_." Stef chuckled.

"Okay continue," Lena said as she tucked her head in between Stef's neck and shoulder.

"You're the one for me Lena. You're it. There is no other human being out there that I want. I am in love with you."

Lena didn't say anything she just kissed Stef on the lips. She didn't care who watched. She wanted this blonde woman in front of her to know that she felt the same exact way. So she put all of her passion and emotion into that kiss, while sitting on a park bench in the middle of the day, on a Monday afternoon. "We're soulmates." She whispered against Stef's lips.

Stef nodded and pressed their lips together for one last kiss. "We are."


	17. The Speeding Ticket

So here I am sitting in a small semi-lit room, cuffed to a cold metal table, in the hardest chair I've ever sat in, while the sexiest cop I have ever seen is standing before me. I can't believe my luck. I have no idea why I was called to the police station or how I got into this mess. At least I have the sexy cop to look at. I don't even know her name. The air is cold. I'm not sure if my goosebumps are from the air conditioning in this room, or from the way the sexy cop keeps glancing up at me from her paperwork.

I guess you're wondering how I ended up in this situation. Well I am too. I've only seen this cop one other time in my life. Last week when she gave me a speeding ticket. In my defense, I was only trying to get home to feed my cat. She hadn't eaten all day. I had forgotten to feed her that morning, so I raced home. I was stopped when heard a loud siren behind me, and saw the red and blue flashing lights in my rear view mirrors. I pulled over and the cop stepped out of her vehicle. Before I had a chance to take out my license and registration, I was met with a blonde haired, blue eyed goddess tapping on my window. I turned around and she gave me a small smile. I was stunned, this woman is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I stared at her a little longer than I meant to. She cleared her throat loudly and I rolled down my window.

Now here I am, with the same cop standing in front of me, her ocean blue eyes twinkling under the dull fluorescent lights, they really didn't do her justice at all. I have no idea why I'm in here. I haven't done anything wrong. I paid my fine. I have been extra careful. What could I have possibly done? I ponder about this a little longer, suddenly having a feeling of guilt. I have no reason to be guilty, this causes a pang of anxiety in my chest. Almost like a lightening bolt striking through to my heart. I'm taken out of my thoughts by the cop.

" ?" She asks. God I love the way her voice sounds saying my name like that. I am once again getting distracted by her. I wonder if she's married. I don't see a ring. She clears her throat at my lack of response.

"Sorry, yes?" I reply. I hope I'm not on her bad side.

"Do you know why you're here?" She steps closer to me, getting into my personal space. I can smell her perfume. It's an overwhelming mixture of raspberries and roses. I've never smelt anything like it.

"I have no idea." I answer quietly. I meet her eyes. The small pools of blue are sparkling, the light reflecting off of her pupils and dancing rhythmically.

"It's illegal to flee the scene of a crime ."

Flee the scene of the..? The what? What crime? I stop my internal screaming long enough to calmly ask questions. "The crime? I have no idea what is going on."

She chuckles lowly. The sexy cop chuckled at me. This just keeps getting more and more interesting. I'm interested in seeing how this plays out. She's toying with me. I know she is, and I'm loving every second of it. She stops laughing, but the smile never leaves her face. I'll play along.

"You stole something." She says.

I'm not liking this game anymore. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach. No, not butterflies, they are huge eagles soaring in my stomach. "Is that right?"

She raises an eyebrow. God, that's so sexy when she does that. Everything she does is sexy.

"Yes. You've stolen my thoughts, and you have replaced them with thoughts of you, so I'm going to have to ask you to either give them back, or we can settle it some other way over dinner."

Over dinner. I like the way that sounds. I have been thinking about this cop ever since she pulled me over seven days ago.

"Dinner is fine with me." I smile at her. She instantly returns the smile with a beautiful grin. It's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"Is Friday night good for you?"

"Yes. Pick me up at 8pm." I coax. Trying to be seductive. I'm assuming it worked. She's blushing.

"I'm Stef by the way. Stef Foster." She takes the handcuffs off of me and shakes my hand.

"Lena Adams."

"I know. I looked up your license plate number to find you. I just couldn't get you out of my head." Stef confesses to me with a tinge of pink dawning on her cheeks. She probably thinks she's creeped me out. She hasn't. I'm flattered.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either. I was ready to speed again so you'd have to pull me over."

She laughs. It's a light, joyous sound. I could listen to it over and over again.

"I guess you need my number." She finally says.

I nod. "I do, I'm guessing you already have mine?" I joke with her. She smiles, it warms up my whole body.

"No, but I could look it up if you want me to." She tells me, as she writes her number on a little slip of paper.

I thank her and stand up to leave. She walks me out of the police station and out to my car. I find it sweet of her to do this.

"Goodnight Stef. I'll see you on Friday." She's holding my hand in her own. I don't want to let it go.

"I will see you then, goodnight Lena." She let's go of my hand and kisses my cheek. It lingers all the way home.

Who would've thought that a speeding ticket would score me a date with a cop?


End file.
